


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Aeruthin



Series: Original Family Short Stories [23]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Revelations, Sibling Incest, Surprises, Teasing, set in TVD s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Rebekah is bored.And what better way is there to spend her night confusing the Mystic Falls gang, and enjoying the presence of her brothers in the process?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson (implied), Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore (past), Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore (past)
Series: Original Family Short Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	In the Eye of the Beholder

Rebekah throws back the last of her wine. The alcohol sends a pleasant hum through her body, and she smiles lazily at the locals drinking away their sorrows in the Mystic Grill. The bar is not a special place by any standards. Rebekah has visited inns far more classy, rowdy, filthy and unique. Truly, it was a testament to the boring town that it was the best bar it had to offer. But the endless waiting in Nik’s house on information on the cure had her cranky. At least in the Grill they could also grab a bite.

To her delight, the Doppelganger squad had arrived not much later. Rebekah had grinned at Stefan, and Nik had leaned back in her chair with a wink at Caroline, but both had pointedly turned away. Once in a while, the group send them dirty glances. Their hostility left Rebekah thoroughly unimpressed.

Still, as the evening drags on, she finds herself growing bored. She leans into Nik with a sigh. He has his arm curled around the back of her chair, and absent-mindedly, she rests her hand on his thigh. On impulse, she trails it further up. She smirks as he shifts beneath her touch.

“What are you doing?” he rumbles in her ear.

“It’s been a while since we had fun,” she purrs. Across the room, she catches Stefan’s gaze and her grin widens as he blushes and looks away.

“I don’t think Stefan told them the true extend of our relationship,” Rebekah whispers. “Should we enlighten them?”

Nik reaches up and curls his hand in her hair. The others of the Doppelganger groupies have caught on, and Rebekah almost laughs out loud at the disgusted expression on Elena’s face. She extends her fangs, and presses her lips against Nik’s jaw, while keeping her eye the group to gauge their reaction. Stefan at least must recognize the sight. He had joined them often enough.

She slowly sinks her teeth in Nik’s skin. His blood wells up, and she sucks at it eagerly. Nik’s fist tightens painfully in her hair, and a shiver runs down Rebekah’s spine, the others momentarily forgotten.

“Starting the party without me?”

Rebekah lazily pulls away as Elijah sinks down next to her.

“You’re late,” she pouts.

“My apologies,” he smirks. “If you had informed me about your plans, I would have arrived earlier.”

“Are you sure you wish to reveal our transgressions to your precious Elena, Brother?” Nik drawls. “Whatever might she think?”

Elijah doesn’t respond. He runs his thumb over the blood Rebekah had left on Nik’s skin and brings the tip to his mouth. Rebekah smiles, a warm glow in her chest. She had been beyond excited that Elijah had decided to return.

“We’ll need more alcohol.”

She saunters over to the bar. Damon is looking positively confused and affronted, as if he can’t fathom that someone is more wicked than he is. Elena just stares, gaze full of silent judgement and indignation, no doubt at Elijah’s expense. Bonnie, the only smart one among them, is shaking her head with a sigh, probably wondering why she is still hanging out with vampires.

When Rebekah returns with the tray, Elijah has discarded his jacket, and Nik is busy loosening his tie, which Elijah allows with exasperated patience. With a smile, Rebekah drags away the table to create more room, before putting away their drinks for later use. Nik is already reaching out to her, and she sinks down on his lap as his arms circle around her waist. She has waited long enough. Rebekah leans down, humming in pleasure against his mouth as he meets hers. She rolls lazily with her hips, heat curling between her legs, and Nik’s chest rumbles before he pulls away from her to turn towards Elijah. He kisses him once, twice, until he guides Rebekah to kiss their oldest brother instead.

Her brothers surround her. Nik’s body is burning beneath legs, his hand curled into her hair. Elijah has trailed down from her mouth to her neck, his teeth scraping across her skin. A moan builds in her throat, and Nik reaches up to capture it, taking Elijah’s place.

When Nik and Elijah finally return their attention back to each other, Rebekah takes a moment to catch her breath and check on the reaction of the Doppelganger gang. Stefan is pointedly looking at the bottom of his own glass. Caroline’s mouth hangs open in a mixture of betrayal and fascination. Elena is not much different, her brow furrowed as she leans into Damon.

“Got something to say?” Rebekah drawls. “Honestly Elena, you should know a thing or two about dating two brothers. Why make the choice?”

She smiles sweetly.

“And Caroline, darling, if you want details you could always ask Stefan. Guess you now know why my brother has a thing for blondes.”

“Alright, we’re leaving.”

Damon stands abruptly, and the others follow suit. Rebekah gives a little wave as they file out. Stefan is the last to go. He sends an exasperated look over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

“I think they have been properly traumatized,” Elijah muses. Nik takes a sip from his drink. Rebekah frowns when she notices his pout.

“Don’t worry, Nik. I think both Caroline and Stefan were into it. Maybe you should ask them to join us sometime.”

Nik throws back his drink.

“Sod off,” he mumbles, but his lips curl up into a smile. Rebekah trails a finger up his chest.

“Let me make it up to you?”

“Must we do that here?” Elijah interrupts.

“You’re right,” Rebekah concedes. She grabs both of their hands in hers. “Let’s go back home.”

_Bonus_


End file.
